1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal power supply apparatus able to supply power to various devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to mobile electronic devices, the recent tendency has been for devices systemized with other devices, digitized devices, wireless communications enabled-devices, multimedia devices, intelligent devices, complex devices, and the like. Among these devices, social interest in the multimedia devices has increased, and thus, miniaturized and mobile multimedia devices have come to prominence.
Among miniaturized and mobile multimedia devices, smartphones and tablet PCs have attracted particular attention as new information devices. Thus, there is an increasing need for new technological requirements for driving power supply apparatus such as an adapter for charging batteries of these devices.
In an existing driving power supplying apparatus, only standby power is regulated in public. However, as various functions such as a touch screen function are added to a mobile device, there is a need to minimize influence on a body of a device when the device is being charged by the driving power supply.
As various mobile devices are used, there is a need for research into a new driving power supply that is applicable to various mobile devices that require different power voltages.
Mobile devices have various rated power specifications corresponding to various types of device, and thus, there is a need for unique driving power supplies according to respective devices. Accordingly, a user may experience an economic burden and needs to prepare driving power supplies corresponding to the number of types of used mobile device.
In order to address this problem, input voltages of mobile devices are shared with each other as, for example, 5 V. However, in this case, when input power is required to be high, such as in the case of a notebook computer, a large amount of current is required. Accordingly, there is a need for a separate heat dissipation device for absorbing heat generated by a device.
That is, the size of a driving power supply apparatus may be necessarily increased, thereby increasing costs.
In order to obtain miniaturization and to reduce manufacturing costs, an inexpensive device having low pressure is used. On the other hand, when an output voltage is increased to, for example, 12 V, current flowing through a device (e.g., a smartphone) having a low input voltage is reduced, but an internal pressure of the device needs to be increased by as much as the increased voltage. In general, a device with a high degree of internal pressure has a large size and a high cost, and thus, it may be difficult to use a driving power supply for providing a single voltage level to various devices.
In order to address this problem, an integrated power supply is introduced as disclosed in the Cited Reference. However, such a conventional integrated power supply includes power circuits in order to provide various voltage levels, thereby increasing a volume thereof and increasing manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, in order to address this problem, there is a need to develop a new driving power supply apparatus that may be used in various devices.